This invention relates to the electric light for work and the support device for electric light for work used in case of the reconditioning a car etc.
The conventional electric light for work is covered by the lattice-shaped cover around the outer circumferential part of the electric bulb thereof so as to install in the floor, and the grip part of the electric light for work is used as a support device and it includes an engagement member which engages fixedly the grip part of the cylindrical electric light for work, attaching t the sphere and a support stand with the magnet which supports rotatably the sphere.
In the conventional electric light covered with the cover of the shape of a lattice, when an engine room etc. is fixed, a repair part cannot be illuminated.
Moreover, when the electric light for work with a cylindrical grip part is supported by a support device for the electric light, the electric light can be used which the support stand of the support device adsorb to the metal surface so that it is not necessary to have the single hand. However, the engagement member rotates at only about 30 degrees to the right-and-left direction so that the required place cannot fully be illuminated.